


Chiamalo dormire

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [19]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: fanwriter.it, Italian Mafia, Light Angst, M/M, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: «Ci sto io a proteggerti.»Ermal sospirò una risata, o forse un pianto trattenuto. «E allora morirai anche tu...»





	Chiamalo dormire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: secret identity (lista 2)  
Contesto: AU in cui Ermal è il figlio di una famiglia mafiosa che, stanco dei soprusi dei suoi, vuole denunciare tutte le loro attività, e Fabrizio è l'agente sotto copertura che gli fa da scorta  
Commento dell'autrice: questa doveva essere la Suburra!AU che però non vedrà MAI la luce, non importa quanto Calliope cerchi di convincermi.

Il tuono scoppiò all’esterno come uno sparo, svegliando Ermal con un ansito che pareva voler risucchiare tutta l’aria della sua camera da letto.

Fabrizio si svegliò sentendolo agitarsi sotto il suo braccio. «Ermal», lo chiamò piano, carezzandolo con cautela, nel tentativo di calmare gli spasmi che l’avevano assalito tutt’a un tratto. «Era un sogno. È solo il temporale da fuori. Stiamo tutti bene...»

Ermal smise di iperventilare. Deglutì le lacrime che i suoi occhi gonfi non versarono, e per non urlare si morse il labbro inferiore. «No, non è vero», pronunciò poi, la gola che gli doleva per tutte quelle ore di silenzio, di sonno agitato. «Siamo già morti.»

«Questo non è vero.» Fabrizio non credeva nemmeno lui nelle sue stesse parole, ma non avrebbe mai permesso che fosse Ermal a non crederci.

Lo abbracciò, stringendolo di nuovo a sé ma senza impedirgli di liberarsi delle sue braccia. Le sue labbra gli sfioravano la nuca, i ricci aggrovigliati; lo sentiva ancora tremare leggermente. «Domani ti porto via da qua. Domani incontri il magistrato e finisce tutto.»

«Domani morirò», mormorò invece Ermal, «e nessuno più gli darà quel che si meritano...».

«_ Non morirai. _» Fabrizio si permise di stringerlo un po' di più per calmarlo, e calmare anche le proprie paure. «Ci sto io a proteggerti.»

Ermal sospirò una risata, o forse un pianto trattenuto. «E allora morirai anche tu...» Però teneva le dita di una mano intrecciate strette alla sua, l'altro braccio allacciato a quello con cui lo teneva a sé.

La pioggia notturna batteva contro i doppi infissi della finestra, non aiutandoli a riaddormentarsi. Non che Fabrizio in quella casa avesse mai dormito, la pistola sotto il cuscino assieme al suo istinto di conservazione.

Quando era stato mandato sotto copertura dalla squadra, approfittando della soffiata che cercavano altra carne da macello, il piano era di guadagnarsi la fiducia dell'anello debole e sfruttarlo per demolire l'organizzazione dall'interno.

Poco aveva immaginato che sarebbe stato quello stesso elemento tutt'altro che debole a chiedergli aiuto - _ perché il cane di un mafioso non lo sai fare, Fabrì, pure con 'sta faccia si vede lontano un miglio che sei una guardia _ \- men che meno che dalla fiducia si fosse guadagnato _ qualcosa _ di più.

Era da anni che Ermal progettava di scoperchiare tutte le attività illecite della sua famiglia, ma se non fosse stato per Fabrizio, gli aveva confessato poi, probabilmente si sarebbe suicidato. E invece avevano una deposizione e un programma di protezione ad attenderli per l'indomani mattina, al termine di un lungo viaggio in cui non avrebbero smesso di guardarsi alle spalle e pure avanti nemmeno per un secondo.

_ Domani moriremo,_ aveva detto Ermal; _ oppure vivremo,_ era sottinteso, _ ma saremo morti uguale, perennemente nella paura di una bomba sotto i gradini di casa. O nel cofano della macchina. O di un proiettile nel cranio mentre si aspetta il caffè al bar_. La giustizia valeva davvero il sacrificio di una vita normale?

Per Fabrizio sì, per Ermal pure, ma quella notte e la mattina successiva l'avrebbero scoperto.

Se mai avessero riaperto gli occhi.

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo tratto dalla 1×10 di Suburra - la serie.


End file.
